Oceanian Commonwealth (Pacific Sunrise)
|demonym = Oceanian |regional_languages = Maori |government_type = Federal Parliamentary Republic |leader_title1 = President of the Republic of Deseret |leader_name1 = papa john/tbd |leader_title2 = Vice President of the Republic of Deseret |leader_name2 = jimmy john/tbd |legislature = Oceanian Parliament |upper_house = Senate |lower_house = Parliament |sovereignty_type = Established |sovereignty_note = |established_event1 = Federated |established_date1 = 19th April 2020 |area = |area_km2 = |area_sq_mi = |area_footnote = |percent_water = |area_label = Total |area_label2 = |area_data2 = |population_estimate = |population_estimate_rank = |population_estimate_year = |population_census = 50,252,556 |population_census_year = 2025 |population_density_km2 = |population_density_sq_mi = |population_density_rank = |GDP_PPP = $82 billion |GDP_PPP_rank = |GDP_PPP_year = 2025 |GDP_PPP_per_capita = |GDP_PPP_per_capita_rank = |GDP_nominal = |GDP_nominal_rank = |GDP_nominal_year = |GDP_nominal_per_capita = |GDP_nominal_per_capita_rank = |Gini = |Gini_ref = |Gini_rank = |Gini_year = |HDI = |HDI_ref = |HDI_rank = |HDI_year = |currency = Oceanian Dollar |currency_code = DOC |time_zone = |utc_offset = |time_zone_DST = |utc_offset_DST = |DST_note = |date_format = dd-mm-yyyy |drives_on = Right |cctld = .oc |iso3166code = |official_website = www.gov.oc |calling_code = +1 |patron_saint = |footnote_a = |footnote_b = |footnote_h = |footnotes = }}The Commonwealth of Oceania, more commonly known as Oceania '''or the '''Oceanian Commonwealth is a federation of several states, primarily within the geographic region of Oceania. It shares marine borders with a number of Indonesian breakaway states, the Indian Ocean and the Pacific Ocean. Its capital city is Canberra and its largest city is Sydney, both located within Australia. Oceania is similar to many present day states in that it emerged primarily as a result of the global geopolitical shakeup following the economic crisis of 2008. Oceania outwardly attributes its existence to "mutual defense from hostile actors", suggesting that Oceania was formed to defend against potential Pacific expansionist states such as Russia or China. Early History ''Main Articles: '' History of Australia History of New Zealand History of New Guinea The area now occupied by Oceania was previously inhabited by countless indigenous tribes, having a collective population numbering in the hundreds of thousands prior to the arrival of explorers from Great Britain. The islands to the north of the continent of Australia were the first to be discovered, and Australia itself was discovered in 1770 by captain James Cook. The colony grew significantly and federated in 1901. New Zealand was discovered in 1642 by a Dutch navigator, Abel Tasman and became a British dominion by 1852. New Guinea was discovered by Portugese explorer Jorge de Meneses in 1526 and has a very complex colonial history. The outlying islands of Oceania were discovered at varying times by various explorers throughout the colonial age. Modern History Oceania as a concept has little historical basis, unlike many present day unions such as the North American west coast federation of Cascadia, which is based on a shared regional identity, the Middle Eastern Arab Union, which is based on a shared linguistic and ethnic identity, and the move in recent years towards a united Europe, also based in a shared regional identity. However, harassment by an increasingly powerful and unchecked People's Republic of China left states in the region fearing a potential expansionist move by the Chinese. As a result, the leaders of the states of the region, including Australia, New Zealand, Paupa New Guinea, New Caledonia, Fiji, Vanuatu and the Solomon Islands met in July of 2019 to discuss forming a federation. By April of 2020, the modern federation known as the '''Commonwealth of Oceania '''was formed, and progressively admitted more regional states under the pretense of "mutual defense from hostile actors". It was believed by those at the negotiating table that a full federal union would offer a better assurance of protection for all members involved. It was a particularly good deal for the minor outlying islands, which have little to no means of defending themselves on their own. Category:Pacific Sunrise Category:Australia Category:New Zealand Category:Countries Category:Countries on Earth